Puisque désormais tout est fini
by Kcaraetmoi
Summary: Quand le quotidien reprend ses droits et que vient le temps d'affronter les miroirs...
1. Chapter 1

L'univers n'est pas le mien. Les mots et les ressentis le sont. Premier écrit sur le sujet qui ne dépassera pas les 5 chapitres je pense...

 **Chapitre 1**

Le temps a passé.  
C'est toujours le problème d'ailleurs avec le temps quand on y pense. Il passe. Sans rien prendre en considération. Ni les joies. Ni les peines. Ni les doutes et encore moins les remords.

Des fois il se demande si ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est devenu insomniaque. Pour ne pas louper un grain de cette clepsydre qui se vide. Pour pouvoir, lentement sentir l'acide du passé qui lui ronge le cerveau. Pour ne pas oublier trop vite.

La guerre a un effet étrange sur les gens. Elle exacerbe les rancœurs, la haine et génère une violence à posteriori. Paradoxalement elle suscite aussi chez les gens un besoin de calme, de paix, de tourner les pages rapidement pour pouvoir refermer le livre. La société a besoin de modèle de rédemption. De figure emblématique.  
Le coup d'éclat de sa mère a fait le reste.

Sauver le survivant, mentir avec aplomb au Mage noir, ce n'est pas commun. Encore moins quand on s'appelle Malfoy.

Alors peu importe le costume à capuche de son père, peu importe la marque sur son bras, peu importe encore qu'il soit responsable de l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, peu importe qu'il ait levé sa baguette face à Dumbledore.  
Un joli sort d'oubliette sur tout cela.  
Pour peu, on pourrait presque croire en écoutant les gens qu'il était agent double au service du bien. Que s'il n'a pas réagi face aux tortures au sein du Manoir c'est que cela faisait partie du plan. Qu'il a œuvré pour l'ordre du Phénix dès le départ. Qu'il est de la même trempe que Rogue.

Les gens sont prêts à croire tout ce qui peut mettre un peu de couleur dans le gris.

Mais il le sait bien lui qu'il n'est rien de tout cela. Certes il s'est contenté d'exécuter des ordres, par convictions en premier lieu. Par éducation plutôt. Puis par peur. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Les morts sont toujours morts.

Même si le temps passe.

* * *

 **18 mois.**

1 an et demi qu'elle se réveille dans un lit à écouter son cœur qui bat trop vite.

Le danger est passé. Les cicatrices se referment doucement. Les magasins ouvrent de nouveau et les rires se font de plus en plus nombreux sur le chemin de Traverse, dans les couloirs du ministère ou aux tables des Trois Balais.  
Les lumières ont même commencé à se détourner d'eux. A se détourner d'elle. Elle peut désormais profiter du silence dans la chaleur d'une vie douillette.  
Pourtant elle tremble encore. Peut-être même plus qu'à l'époque de leur exode pour chercher les hoxruces. Parce qu'il s'agissait alors de survivre et qu'au final c'est presque plus facile que de vivre.  
Ça la terrifie tout ce calme. Elle ne sait pas comment agir et elle se demande souvent comment les autres font. Quand elle regarde Ron reprendre pied en douceur mais sûrement, quand elle entend Molly sourire par-dessus ses larmes. Quand elle voit Georges créer mille et une inventions malgré la mort de Fred, elle cherche ce qui cloche chez elle.  
Mais peut-être qu'ils font tous comme elle. Que derrière la façade il y a ce même cri de douleur. Mais elle a beau scruter elle ne trouve rien. Il n'y a que chez Harry qu'elle perçoit la faille, quand quelques instants à peine il baisse la garde. Mais cela reste si furtif qu'elle ne sait pas si c'est réel.

Des fois elle se demande si un jour ils sauront être heureux, réellement ou s'il faudra s'habituer à ce gouffre qui par moment englouti tout le reste. Et cette sensation que rien, plus rien n'ira jamais bien, lui donne envie de se cacher pour pleurer. Pendant des heures, des jours. Des mois même s'il le faut.  
Mais elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. Qu'elle ne s'en donne pas le droit. Parce qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui ont eu de la chance. Qui s'en sont sortis vivants. Les héros de la nouvelle génération. Et que pour l'espoir de la société elle n'a pas le droit de s'écrouler.  
Même si elle en crève d'envie. Même si elle en crève tout court.

Parce que cela fait déjà 18 mois et qu'il est trop tard pour cela de toutes les façons.


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant de démarrer un grand merci à Swangranger auteur de ma première review :)_

* * *

 **Il vit seul.**

Les gens ont parfois une imagination débordante… Il n'a jamais été question qu'il se marie avec qui que ce soit. Et encore moins avec Astoria. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre elle mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Ni accord de sang pur, ni passion dévorante. Ils sont juste, amis. Encore que le terme soit grandement exagéré. Disons qu'ils se côtoient et qu'à l'occasion ils apprécient de se retrouver à côté lors d'un dîner. Mais ça ne va pas au-delà.

A une certaine époque il aurait plutôt eu tendance à vouloir sa sœur. La belle Daphnée Greengrass... Mais là encore ce n'est resté que du domaine du fantasme. Contrairement aux rumeurs il n'a jamais été un tombeur de ses dames.  
Un Don Juan malgré lui ? Peut-être.  
Les filles ont tendance à aimer les Bad-boy. L'arrogance et la richesse font souvent bon ménage. Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité à l'époque ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait glisser entre ses draps des jeunes filles avides d'émotions fortes ? Pour quelques détails insignifiants. Une famille menacée, menaçante, la peur de la mort de ses parents comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, un meurtre à exécuter… Si peu de choses en fait.  
 _Ce que tu es cynique des fois…_  
La voix traînante de Zabini résonne dans sa tête parfois bien malgré lui. Ils sont restés amis tous les deux. Ou plutôt le sont-ils devenus réellement avec le temps. Il est un des seuls de l'époque qu'il continue de fréquenter. Il s'est éloigné des autres. A moins que les autres ne se soient éloignés de lui. Juste après la guerre peut-être aurait-il pu encore donner le change, surfer sur la vague de la rédemption, ou celle du type cassé, enchaînant les verres et exhibant la marque… Il n'y a pas pensé. A l'époque il voulait juste disparaître de la surface de la terre. Ensuite… Ensuite disons que les femmes, elles, préfèrent les hommes honorables. La disgrâce et la dépression ça n'excitent personne. Pas même lui c'est pour dire. Et puis son physique en a pris un coup aussi. Il est trop maigre. Ça durcit encore plus ses traits, ça accentue les cernes.  
Peut-être que s'il parvenait à dormir normalement…

Après, contrairement à d'autres aspects de sa vie, il ne vit pas son célibat comme une contrainte. La vie de famille n'a jamais eu de résonance heureuse pour lui. Quant à vouloir faire des enfants, après ce qu'ils ont traversé il n'y arrive pas. D'ailleurs quand au détour des pages d'un journal, il a appris que la nouvelle madame Potter était enceinte, 2 ans à peine après… tout ça… il a eu comme un loupé. Que de tous, ce soit lui qui ait ouvert le bal des naissances l'a surpris. Il aurait plutôt parié sur Weasley et Granger.  
Si, à l'époque il n'avait pas été en aussi mauvais état il aurait presque souri en voyant la presse se gargariser de la découverte de l'amour naissant de deux des membres du Trio d'or. Scoop en carton-pâte.  
Pour tous ceux qui les avaient côtoyés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'issue était pourtant évidente. Le jour où le benjamin des garçons roux cesserait d'être aveugle, ces deux-là se tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour la vie.  
Mais là encore il avait dû revoir ses préjugés. S'il se base, toujours sur les tabloïds alors la belle histoire a posé son point final quelques mois à peine après la bataille de Poudlard. Des fois c'est la réalité plus que la guerre qui abîme tout.

Mais il n'en sait pas plus. Contrairement à grand nombre de gens, il n'a jamais cherché à entrer dans leur cercle après la guerre. Il n'a pas non plus continué à leur vouer une inimité sans limite. Ils font partis de ce passé qu'il aimerait oublier mais qu'il s'exhorte de garder en mémoire. Le garçon arrogant, violent, méprisant, haineux de l'époque est un morceau de lui. C'est surement pour cela que le sujet le met toujours un peu mal à l'aise et qu'il ne cherche pas à approfondir.

* * *

 **Elle est en couple.**

Depuis presqu'un an déjà. Il ne sait rien du conflit. Ou du moins rien de plus que ce qu'en ont relaté les différents livres qu'il a lu. Bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait certes mais tout cela, pour lui, reste de la théorie. Il est moldu. A 100%. Il sait qui elle est. Il connait ses amis mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Elle n'utilise que peu la magie au quotidien et au final libraire dans son monde à elle ou dans son monde à lui, cela ne change pas grand-chose.

 _\- Et si un jour il y avait de nouveau la guerre… tu retournerais te battre ?_

Il a beau avoir murmuré sur le coin de l'oreiller elle en a perçu toute la tension. Et les tremblements ont repris. Elle a eu envie de crier que non. Que jamais plus elle ne vivra cela. Qu'elle en perdrait la vie ou la raison ou bien les deux. Que cela ne peut pas revenir dans leur vie. Qu'elle refuse d'y penser. Mais rien de tout cela n'est sorti. Et dans un souffle elle a seulement prononcé cette phrase

\- _Je ne sais pas…_

Et c'est très certainement là, le drame de tout sa vie. Ce doute permanent. Cette incapacité à savoir de quoi son avenir sera fait. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas embrassé de carrière juridique, qu'elle n'a pas intégré le ministère. Qu'elle n'a pas voulu la grande carrière qui semblait lui tendre les bras.

Elle n'y arrive plus. Elle a besoin du calme des livres et de leurs portes ouvertes sur l'imaginaire. Pour cela, entre autres choses, qu'avec Ron ils se sont séparés. La douleur de la mort de son frère lui a paradoxalement sauvé la vie. Parce qu'une fois qu'il a réussi à surmonter cela, le reste n'était que pures formalités. Elle est fière de ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs. L'ancien garçon timide, aux colères démesurées empreintes de jalousie est désormais bien loin. Là aussi la perte de Fred a beaucoup joué. Il n'a plus peur de rien. Le pire est déjà arrivé et il a survécu. Alors il affirmé sa prise sur sa baguette et est devenu un très bon aurore. Comme Harry. A chaque fois qu'elle le croise elle a comme un pincement au cœur. Elle a été amoureuse de lui toute son adolescence. L'adulte qu'elle est aujourd'hui l'est surement encore. Mais c'était plus simple ainsi. Pour lui comme pour elle.

Sa vie tranquille la rend aussi heureuse qu'elle est capable de l'être. Elle sait qu'un jour la question des enfants se posera. Mais pour l'instant elle élude. Elle cajole ceux des autres avec toujours cette peur absurde qu'ils aient un jour à vivre l'indicible. Mais elle semble être la seule à ressentir tout cela. Elle a croisé Pansy Parkinson l'autre jour avec un landau. Elle a marqué un temps d'arrêt. En face la jeune femme a détourné la tête, rapidement mal à l'aise. C'est souvent le cas d'ailleurs quand les anciens ennemis se croisent. Leurs querelles de l'époque pourraient lui sembler futiles, si elles ne traduisaient pas un mal être plus profond. Les traces d'une éducation qui a conduit à une guerre. Et en imaginant le bébé qui dort profondément dans son berceau elle prie de toutes ses forces pour que les erreurs ne se répètent pas. Que l'envie de retrouver un statut plus élevé ne soit pas assez forte pour que des groupuscules se reforment. Que la nostalgie "du bon vieux temps" ne sortent pas des murs des manoirs décrépis.

Le seul dont elle ne sait rien, dont elle ne veut rien savoir c'est Malfoy. Le passif est trop lourd et même si elle bénit Narcissa d'avoir sauvé Harry elle n'arrive pas à oublier que c'est sur le tapis de leur salon que son sang a coulé… Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Swan again, et à Divine Plume pour leur review :)_

Il y a de cela 10 jours, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, un matin il a souri à la responsable des relations publiques de la société pour laquelle il travaille.  
Elle était jolie dans son petit pull gris et il a cédé à une impulsion, celle de lui offrir un café. Certes à la machine mais il a apprécié la discussion qui s'en est suivie.

 _Un café à la machine ? Mais Drago tu t'encanailles ma parole. Reviendrais-tu parmi le cercle des vivants ?_

La réaction de Blaise l'avait amusé. Puis fait réfléchir.

Elle est étrange cette relation qu'ils entretiennent tous les deux. Dans le regard du métis il n'y aucune zone d'ombre. Comme si les années sombres n'avaient pas eu lieu et quand il l'écoute raconter des histoires rocambolesques en provenance directe des cachots de Serpentard il se demande si la suite des événements n'a pas altéré ses souvenirs au point de lui faire oublier les éclats de rire, l'alcool caché, la sensation du vent quand il volait sur son balais et l'assurance qui courrait dans ses veines.

La vérité se trouve très certainement entre les deux. Plus proche de sa vision anxiogène que de celle innocente de Zabini mais il y a du vrai dans les deux discours.  
Alors il avait décidé effectivement de revenir parmi le cercle des vivants pour reprendre l'expression. Et il s'était lancé un défi à lui-même. D'inviter Sarah à diner avec lui. Un soir. Elle avait répondu oui, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Et il lui avait souri une nouvelle fois en prenant conscience que cet état de légère euphorie avait du bon.

Cependant, là, devant la porte de son appartement il se demande si c'est bien raisonnable. Ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire. Comment il va devoir se comporter. Si le restaurant va lui plaire. Il a choisi un endroit éloigné du centre de Londres. Un pub moldu où il a mangé une fois. Il s'interroge d'ailleurs si c'est un choix pertinent pour un premier rendez-vous. Il est tenté un instant de faire demi-tour mais il se retrouve à sonner sans même en avoir pris conscience. Et la porte s'ouvre.  
Elle est ravissante. Naturelle. Et douce.  
Voilà, c'est pour cela qu'il a franchi le pas. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune trace de jugement dans ses yeux, ni dans ses gestes. Parce que, quand elle l'écoute, il se sent bien. Et il se dit que c'est un bon début pour se lier à quelqu'un.  
Tout au long du repas alors qu'elle lui parle d'elle et qu'il évite de parler de lui la sensation se confirme. Il a bien fait de sauter le pas. Le cercle des vivants est plutôt agréable, il faudra qu'il pense à le dire à Blaise.  
Les gens ici ont d'ailleurs tous l'air heureux. Comme cette fille qui éclate de rire derrière lui.

Il se retourner et se fige.

C'est stupide d'ailleurs. Il devait bien se douter qu'un jour ils se recroiseraient.  
10 ans sans se voir, ça tient presque du miracle.  
Elle a changé. Mais pas tant que ça. Elle a toujours les mêmes cheveux, la même taille fine. Mais elle a vieilli. Muri plutôt. Elle a perdu cet air naïf et paradoxalement sûre d'elle-même.  
 _A qui la faute à ton avis ?_  
La phrase qui surgit dans sa tête le foudroie. Comme le regard qu'elle lui adresse quand elle relève la tête.  
De la terreur. De l'angoisse à l'état brut. Un enfant face à un monstre. Il est un monstre.  
Il voudrait se lever. Lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? _Pardonne moi ? Tu as raison je suis tout ça ? Un mangemort, un connard, un meurtrier… Un monstre._

Mais il en est incapable et avant d'avoir pu réagir elle a fui. Et il reste seul, face aux interrogations de Sarah. Face à une douleur sans nom.

* * *

Elle aime la main d'Alexandre posée au creux de son dos.  
Elle aime le restaurant dans lequel il vient de l'emmener. Intime, loin des endroits huppés qu'ils ont parfois tendance à fréquenter.  
Elle aime la gentillesse de la serveuse qui les installe et le verre de champagne posé devant elle.  
Elle est bien.

La journée passée à défaire les cartons aurait pu être désastreuse. Un emménagement c'est une étape, une page qui se tourne et elle n'affectionne pas forcément les changements. Mais cet appartement lui plait, tout comme le fait qu'il y ait désormais deux noms sur la boîte à lettres.  
Petit à petit la place qu'il a pris dans sa vie a grandi. Jusqu'à devenir d'un naturel réconfortant. Doux. Au point de la faire tomber amoureuse. Pas avec violence ni passion mais avec tendresse et affection. Pour beaucoup cela pourrait sembler insipide. Pour elle c'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin. Alors quand il caresse doucement sa main sur la table elle lui sourit. Un sourire franc. Net. Un de ceux qui illuminent un peu le regard au passage. Qui comble le vide. Le froid. Ginny appelle ça des "sourires Patronus". L'expression est aussi jolie que bien trouvée.  
Elle se laisse porter par l'instant. Par la discussion qu'ils ont tous les deux. Par les silences parfois. Par la nourriture délicieuse. Par les anecdotes de travail de son compagnon. Il n'a pas son pareil pour raconter et la dernière en date l'a fait éclater de rire. D'un rire sonore, sans retenue. Au point qu'un homme quelques tables plus loin se retourne et que son mouvement attire son regard.

Et soudain elle se glace.

Son rire se bloque dans sa gorge et la pièce tourne. Elle a du mal à respirer. Les mains moites.  
En face d'elle Alexandre la dévisage, inquiet :

 _Hermione ? Tout va bien ?_

Non. Ça ne va pas. Rien ne va.  
Ça hurle dans sa tête. Les murs explosent, les sorts fusent, le corps de Fred tombe dans un bruit assourdissant, le cri de Percy lui arrache le cœur, la terre s'éparpille sur la tombe de Dumbledore, Le serpent siffle dans la maison de Godric Hallow, et par-dessus tout ça, s'impose la voix de Bellatrix. Stridente. Et plus d'une décenie plus tard, son corps se cambre sous la violence des Endoloris

Tout cela est réel.

Tout cela a existé.

Une multitude d'émotions passe dans le regard gris presque glacé qui lui fait face. Mais elle ne cherche pas à les déchiffrer. Elle ne veut pas. Ni y lire la haine qui subsiste peut-être. Ni l'indifférence et encore moins les remords. Elle se moque de savoir si les cernes qu'elle perçoit sur sa peau diaphane sont dues à des excès festifs ou à des cauchemars récurrents.  
Elle veut juste s'éloigner le plus vite possible. De lui. De ce passé qu'il incarne. De ses insultes qui la poursuivent jusqu'au plus profond des ténèbres.

 _Sang de Bourbe. Tu n'es qu'une sang de Bourbe. Tu es celle à cause de qui cette guerre à exister._

La voilà la triste vérité. La sienne. Cette culpabilité déplacée qui la poursuit. Si les « gens comme elle » étaient restés à « leur place » peut-être qu'alors la haine n'aurait pas pris autant d'ampleur…  
Elle ne parle jamais de cela à personne. A peine si elle ose se l'avouer à elle… Mais dans les rares moments où cette pensée l'effleure elle pourrait en briser sa baguette si elle était certaine que cela apporterait une paix éternelle.

 _Félicitations Drago. Tu vois, toi et moi désormais nous avons un point sur lequel nous nous accordons. Je ne vaux rien. Rien du tout._

Voilà ce qu'elle devrait lui dire. Lui jeter au visage dans ce restaurant moldu où il n'a rien à faire. Hurler à s'en casser la voix avant de tourner les talons dans un geste théâtral.

Mais au lieu de cela, les mains tremblantes elle cherche de quoi payer l'addition. Elle bredouille des mots inintelligibles à Alexandre et part, la tête baissée vers le sol. Au coin d'une rue elle transplane dans la clairière qui les a protégé un temps, Ron, Harry et elle. Et là, assise à même le sol elle explose en sanglots.


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci aux revieweuses, Sawn, Berenice et Divine Plume (si tu veux bien m'indiquer les erreurs en MP pour me permettre de les corriger je suis preneuse ) Il y aura peut être plus que 5 chapitres au final :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

 **Un désastre.**

Il a beau chercher il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette soirée. Il avait voulu jouer la carte de la sérénité et de l'avancée et il avait certainement pris le plus gros revers de sa vie.  
Ou du moins de la dernière décennie.

La sortie précipitée de l'ancienne Griffondor a posé comme un voile flou sur le reste du dîner. Il se souvient du regard de l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune femme, rempli de doutes, d'un brin de colère et de … jalousie ? Il avait été surpris de croiser la même chose ou presque dans les yeux de Sarah et il avait soudain compris. S'il n'avait été que simple spectateur il aurait pu en rire. Surtout quand elle avait précisé sa pensée avec un air faussement détaché qu'il avait trouvé mignon malgré le contexte.

 _\- Une ancienne histoire qui a mal fini ?_

Il avait failli répondre oui, parce que cette définition n'était pas si éloignée de la vérité. A proprement parler on ne pouvait pas évoquer le happy-end dans sa relation avec Granger ! Il avait voulu expliquer mais l'ampleur de la discussion à venir l'avait tétanisé alors il avait posé sa main sur la sienne et avait demandé d'une voix qu'il avait espéré le plus calme possible.

 _\- Je te ramène._

Il avait réglé la note et elle l'avait suivi dehors. Les températures d'automne avaient au moins eu, elles, la gentillesse de se faire clémentes. Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte il avait prononcé cette phrase tellement surfaite. Tellement absurde compte tenue de la situation

 _\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois._

Et il avait tourné les talons avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait tenté de trouver une échappatoire dans une bouteille de Whisky pure feu.

Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et c'est épuisé et avec un mal de crâne cuisant qu'il est allé travailler ce lendemain. A l'heure habituelle elle est là, debout, en train de tremper ses lèvres dans un breuvage de toute évidence trop chaud et amer à en déduire sa grimace et il attaque sans détour.

 _\- Tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?_

Brusquement, il espère que oui. Que même si à l'époque elle n'habitait pas en Angleterre il ne va pas être obligé de refaire tout l'histoire. Mais surtout parce qu'il a besoin de savoir qu'elle a accepté son invitation malgré son passif.

 _\- Ça c'est une drôle de question à poser à quelqu'un avec qui on a dîné tu sais ?_

Elle tente l'humour et s'il ne l'avait pas vu déglutir difficilement il aurait pu croire à sa naïveté. Mais il se contente de la fixer en attendant la suite.

 _\- Tu es Drago Malfoy. Le responsable du service anti-espionnage industriel le IV corporation, le type charmant qui a son bureau au 4e étage et qui prend son café avec bien trop de sucre que ne l'exige la taille de sa tasse._

Un nouveau silence. Il l'entend expirer l'air de ses poumons bruyamment comme si elle s'obligeait à continuer.

 _\- Tu es aussi le fils de Lucius Malefoy, qui a séjourné 10 ans à Azkaban pour complicité avec le mage noir lors de la grande guerre qui a mis l'Angleterre à feu et à sang. Tu es un ancien mangemort comme en témoigne la marque sur ton bras._

Le bruit des pas des gens autour. Les sonneries diverses et variées. Les voix étrangères… Il se force à absorber les bruits autour pour ne pas entendre les battements violents de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il faut qu'il aille jusqu'au bout il le sait. Il lui doit. Il se le doit. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vient de se passer pour le rendre normal. Pour ne pas le transformer en cauchemar de plus.

 _\- Si tu connais l'équipe des méchants, tu as aussi entendu parlé des gentils je suppose ?_

 _\- L'ordre du Phénix c'est ça ?_

 _\- C'est ça. Et les 3 héros de l'époque ?_

 _\- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger…._

Le dernier nom a été prononcé de façon hésitante. Il sent que le cheminement est en train de se faire dans son cerveau et il voit son visage passer par différentes phases.

\- La fille, c'était elle ?

Il y a de l'admiration dans sa voix et il ne peut lui en vouloir. Partagé un repas avec un des membres du trio d'or, même 4 tables plus loin ce n'est pas rien. Même si on est accompagné d'un type qui l'a fait fuir.

 _\- Notre historique n'est pas réellement amical._

C'est à son tour d'essayer de noyer la réalité dans du sarcasme. Mais le regard qui lui fait face est devenu bien plus sérieux.

 _\- Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de rediscuter de tout cela ?_

 _\- C'est la première fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce depuis que Voldemort à réduit Poudlard en cendre…_

Etrange comme prononcer provoque encore des frissons de terreur dans son corps.

 _\- Pas une seule fois en 10 ans ?_

 _\- Disons que comme tu as pu le constater elle ne cherche pas vraiment ma compagnie._

Son ton redevient froid. Protections levées. Dents serrées. _N'essaie même pas de me juger_ à l'encre rouge dans ses pupilles.

Elle remue doucement son café, un sourire flottant légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il sent qu'elle s'apprête à repartir vers son bureau et il sait qu'il ne fera rien pour la retenir, quand soudainement elle pose sa main sur la sienne.

 _\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler. Histoire qu'elle puisse rencontrer Drago Malfoy, le responsable du service anti-espionnage industriel le IV corporation, le type charmant qui a son bureau au 4e étage et qui prend son café avec bien trop de sucre que ne l'exige la taille de sa tasse. Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien._

La phrase flotte dans l'air bien longtemps après qu'elle soit partie, qu'il se soit remis au travail, qu'il soit rentré chez lui. Face au miroir de sa salle de bain, devant les stigmates de son corps tailladé de cicatrices, il se dit qu'il n'est peut-être plus l'ancien lui, mais qu'il lui faudra plusieurs vies avant d'arriver à ce statut de type bien. Et pendant un instant il regrette sa suffisance d'antan. Celle pour qui cet objectif n'aurait même jamais été envisagé… Redevenir un parfait connard juste quelques heures… pour retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Elle ignore depuis combien d'heures elle est assise dans l'herbe à trembler comme une feuille.

Elle a perdu toute notion de temps. Elle ne sait même plus réellement pourquoi elle est là d'ailleurs. Pourquoi elle a réagi ainsi. Pourquoi elle a planté Alexandre dans ce restaurant de cette façon. Pourquoi croiser le regard de Malefoy l'a, à ce point, retourné.  
Elle a pourtant eu l'impression d'avancer au cours des dernières années. De se libérer. D'enfin tourner la page… mais il faut croire que des fois les mots sont tellement sombres que leur encre coule sur les autres pages de façon irrémédiable, indélébile.

Elle s'en veut de ne pas être si forte. Elle lui en veut de l'avoir rendu si faible. Oh bien entendu il n'a pas fait cela tout seul mais il cristallise ses pires souvenirs. Il est celui dans les yeux de qui elle a vu la première fois l'ampleur de la haine.

Elle ne sursaute pas quand le bruit significatif d'un transplanage retentit derrière elle. Ni quand deux bras l'entourent. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule D'Harry. Il ne dit rien. Elle non plus. Même quand elle l'entend lancer son patronus surement pour rassurer Ginny. Lui dire qu'il l'a retrouvée. Qu'elle va bien. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Soudainement le silence la met presque mal à l'aise.  
De bout de ses doigts il dessine des formes simples sur son épaule, dans le même geste mécanique qu'il effectue parfois pour endormir James. Elle sait qu'il n'entamera pas la conversation. Qu'il ne lui demandera rien. Il n'est pas doué pour ça. Celle qui a toujours cru au pouvoir de la parole dans le groupe c'est elle. Alors elle se fait violence :

 _\- Comment va Alexandre ?_

 _\- Il est inquiet. Il est arrivé en tremblant chez nous espérant que tu y serais. Je l'ai laissé avec Ginny, il n'a pas réellement compris ce qu'il t'était arrivé._

 _\- Moi non plus à dire vrai._

Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Tout cela est-elle tellement absurde. Mais une question la taraude.

 _\- Comment tu as su ?_

 _\- Que je te trouverais là ? Peut-être parce que c'est ici que je me réfugie aussi quand tout vacille…_

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée elle se décale pour le regarder. Et il accroche ses yeux comme s'il voulait faire passer un message.

 _\- Généralement le premier qui meurt dans mes cauchemars c'est James. Ou plutôt c'est le premier que je découvre. Gin' vient généralement ensuite très vite dans le décor avec Albus dans les bras. Et la marque flotte au-dessus de la maison. Tu as aussi le scénario où c'est toi et Ron que je retrouve sans vie dans les couloirs du ministère. Celui où le jardin est encerclé de mangemorts, celui ou Bellatrix rit en m'énumérant la liste des gens mort par ma faute… J'ai peur Hermione en permanence. Les gens que j'aime ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaitre. Même si j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire, de persuader surtout les autres, je vis avec l'angoisse permanente que tout dérape de nouveau… Alors quand je n'arrive plus à donner le change, je viens ici. Et je recharge mes batteries. Parce que cet endroit, c'est la preuve que même dans les pires situations on peut s'en sortir. C'est ce qu'on a fait à l'époque. Et si nous sommes trop faibles pour ça, il existera d'autres héros pour prendre notre place. Et aucun blond platine au regard fou et à la peau translucide ne doit te faire douter._

Il a souri sur la dernière phrase et elle ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre.

 _\- C'est comme ça qu'Alexandre l'a décrit ?_

Mot pour mot. Tu me diras ça a au moins eu le mérite de nous faire percuter qui était le responsable de ta fuite.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas tu sais. Des anciens serpentards, des ex mangemorts répentis ou pas, j'en croise régulièrement. Ça me perturbe à chaque fois mais jamais ce point-là._

 _\- C'est la première fois que tu le revois Hermione, c'était obligé que cela te remue._

 _\- Ca ne m'a pas remué harry. Ca m'a… anéanti. Comme si on me passait devant les yeux le résumé en accéléré des pires moments que nous avons vécu._

Il la cale de nouveau contre lui, et reprend les dessins sur sa peau.

 _\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé de lui parler ?_

Crispation de chacun de ses muscles. Son cœur s'emballe bien trop vite. Discuter avec lui. Le revoir. Echanger. Elle en est incapable…

- _Je ne veux pas de ses excuses._

 _\- Il ne t'en fournira certainement pas. On parle de Drago là. La fierté, le mépris de ces concitoyens c'est son essence même._

 _\- Alors quel intérêt ?_

 _\- Te rassurer. Même s'il n'implore pas ton pardon ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne regrette pas. Et par conséquent il arrêtera de représenter un danger potentiel dans ton cerveau. Et puis tu as peut-être besoin de vider ton sac, de lui cracher ta haine au visage. De rendre justice à la Hermione adolescente qui ne méritait pas d'être le souffre-douleur d'un petit con rempli de haine._

 _\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça me fasse du bien._

 _\- En tout cas si tu en ressens l'envie, sache que si tu vas trop loin je maquillerai cela en accident du ministère._

Pour la deuxième fois elle lui sourit et elle sent la pierre qui lui broie le cœur depuis la scène du restaurant se déplacer de quelques centimètres.

Un nouveau « pop » brise une nouvelle fois la quiétude du lieu. Les cheveux en bataille, avec la tête de celui qui vient de se réveiller, Ron atterri devant eux. Et sans préambule il assène :

- _Patenrond aurait dû le manger le jour où Maugrey l'a transformé en fouine… Le monde aurait été bien plus beau_

Elle sent le corps d'Harry se retenir de rire et l'air recircule de nouveau normalement dans son corps tandis que Ron lui prend la main. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle n'est pas en danger. Ils sont là tous les 3. Envers et contre tous.

Et le silence se réinstalle. Serein cette fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Avant de démarrer... merci pour vos dernières reviews et mille excuses pour le délai et la brièveté du chapitre qui vient...

...

Il a retourné le problème dans sa tête pendant des jours.

Il en aurait perdu le sommeil si ce n'était pas chose faite depuis déjà des années.

Il a aussi réussi a brisé la patience de Blaise. Chose pourtant hautement improbable. Un œil sur sa fille volant sur un balai, l'autre tourné vers son ami, ce dernier a renoncé temporairement à son flegme légendaire pour lui balancer un _« Bordel Drago agis. Invite à nouveau Sarah, ou change de boîte, couche avec une fille sans lendemain, marie-toi, ou écris à Granger si c'est vraiment ce dont tu as besoin. Excuse-toi d'avoir squatté son restaurant ou d'avoir fait de son adolescence un cauchemar, mais ne reste pas comme ça immobile. Tu me fais peur. Et à ta filleule aussi. »_ avant de reprendre aussi sec son attitude nonchalante.

Ça lui en a coupé le souffle. Et relancé son cerveau dans une réflexion sans fin. Mais étrangement cela a aussi trouvé un écho sur les parois de son cerveau malmené.  
Il a saisi sa plume, posé les mots en vitesse sur un parchemin et fait partir le hibou sans même y réfléchir.  
Et pour supporter l'absence, la peur de ne pas avoir de réponse ou au contraire d'en obtenir une il a invité Sarah à diner.  
A l'abris des regards dans le calme de son appartement. Il a fermé les yeux quand elle a posé sa main sur la sienne. Il a tenté de calmer son cœur quand elle l'a embrassé et il s'est forcé à ne plus réfléchir quand ses lèvres ont glissé le long de son cou.  
Il a laissé son corps prendre le dessus sur sa tête et il a glissé dans du plaisir à l'état brut. De la douceur, de la tendresse, de la jouissance.  
Au matin il a regardé le soleil se lever, un café à la main, et il s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'accepter d'être heureux. Au moins un peu. Et petit à petit les jours se sont écoulés, sans que l'équilibre du monde ne se trouve perturbé par cette décision de vivre.  
Le hibou l'a pris par surprise chez Blaise. Et la réponse l'a fait sourire. Même rire, légèrement. Au point de faire sourciller Blaise.

\- J'ai suivi ton conseil… j'ai écrit à Granger

\- T'es sérieux là ?

Il relit les quelques lignes qu'il a sous les yeux et il est surpris par le manque de sérieux de tout cela justement. De cette facilité qu'ont les choses à devenir plus légères.

\- Dans tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu as juste retenu ça ? D'écrire à Granger ? Depuis quand tu ne saisis plus l'ironie dans mes discours ?

\- J'ai aussi invité Sarah à dîner si tu veux tout savoir. Et il est même peut-être possible qu'un jour je me marie.

Devant le regard effaré de son ami il se surprend à sourire de nouveau. Et il se dit qu'il pourrait y prendre goût.

…..

Elle a refusé l'invitation de Ron et Harry à partir quelques jours avec eux. Elle a beau savoir que ça lui ferait du bien, elle ne veut pas de cette fuite en avant. Il faut qu'elle arrive à gérer ses crises d'angoisse sans prendre systématiquement la poudre d'escampette.  
Elle s'est noyé dans le travail par contre, sous le regard inquiet d'Alexandre.  
Et c'est entre les allées du rayon jeunesse que le hibou est venu la trouver. Elle a fixé le sceau et posé la lettre comme si elle risquait de la bruler. Elle l'a observé pendant 24h sans réussir à l'ouvrir et le contenu l'a pris de court. L'a fait sourire malgré elle.

 _« Je comprends que ma présence te soit désagréable au plus haut point. Je te propose donc un deal si tu l'acceptes pour éviter de renouveler cette expérience malheureuse ? Puis-je réserver une table le 1_ _er_ _vendredi de chaque mois et te laisser la jouissance du lieu les autres jours ? »_

Et en petit tout en bas, juste en dessous de ses initiales, comme une bouteille à la mer non assumée,

 _« Si cela pouvait tout effacer, sache que je m'excuserai, encore et encore, mais qu'on sait toi et moi que ça ne sera jamais suffisant. Et que je ne suis même pas certain de savoir le faire ».  
_  
Le reste de la semaine a semblé passer comme dans le brouillard mais bizarrement elle a mieux dormi. Comme si une fois de plus Harry avait raison. Comme si écarter le danger Malefoy avait fait disparaître une partie de ses angoisses.

Alors un soir en rentrant, elle est passée chez le traiteur et a dressé une jolie table. En attendant le retour d'Alexandre elle a pris la plume à son tour.

 _« Je te propose un we sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires »_

Fière de sa réponse, elle a laissé sa chouette décoller vers chez Drago.

Quand son homme a franchi la porte elle lui a souri avant de l'inviter à s'assoir et elle a commencé doucement :

\- Je suis une sang de bourbe, une voleuse de magie, une sous-classe. Du moins c'est ce que pense, ou pensait une partie de la population sorcière…

Et malgré l'air horrifié en face d'elle, elle a déroulé ses années Poudlard, les humiliations et la guerre. Elle a raconté sans détour. Ouvert toutes les cicatrices pour enlever le pus, définitivement. Elle a évoqué les batailles, Bellatrix, les battements de son cœur, la mort des gens qu'elle aimait, la peur de voir mourir ceux qu'elle aime aujourd'hui… Et quand elle a laissé le sommeil gagner, elle a mesuré le cap franchi. Elle vient d'entrer en phase d'acceptation et désormais tout ira mieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy parents !**

Le titre de la gazette fait résonner le rire de Blaise dans les couloirs de sa maison tandis qu'il lui jette un regard glacial.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cela le met mal à l'aise. Pour Sarah dans un premier temps qui tient leur fils dans ses bras. Que l'on puisse sous entendre, que Scorpius n'est pas d'elle le dérange.  
Mais c'est surtout pour Granger qu'il s'inquiète. Il n'est pas du tout persuadé que la Une du journal lui plaise.  
Ils ne sont pas revus depuis leur rencontre chargée en émotions et cela lui convient tout à fait. Leur « garde partagée » de restaurant fonctionne toujours et il n'a pas envie que des pseudos journalistes avides de gros titre fragilise l'équilibre.

\- Tu te rends compte que TON fils et SA fille iront à Poudlard en même temps ? Imagine qu'ils tombent amoureux !

L'hilarité de Blaise ne semble pas vouloir finir. Alors il y met un point final. A sa façon. Narquoise.

\- Pour le moment je laisse TA fille faire ses armes avec les fils Potter ou Weasley.

Le visage du métis se referme et tandis que ce dernier part en grommelant il se tourne vers son épouse, la mère de son fils, ce miracle venu de nulle part, et le bonheur qui l'étreint lui coupe la respiration.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy parents !**

Devant la mine défaite d'Harry elle finit par lui arracher le journal des mains. Avec le temps elle reprend l'habitude d'affronter les problèmes. Et de toute évidence la Une de la gazette en est un. De toute évidence sérieux en plus vu la rougeur des oreilles de Ron, signe d'explosion imminente et la pâleur d'Alexandre. Depuis leur discussion à coeur ouvert, elle sent que le sujet est douloureux.

Contre toute attente elle éclate de rire.  
C'est tellement absurde.  
Elle imagine déjà les sorciers dévoreurs de ragots ouvrir le dossier central. Des noises jetées par la fenêtre pour rien. Ils sont certes tous les deux parents. A quelques jours d'intervalle.  
Point à la ligne, rangez les spéculations et les histoires d'amoures impossibles !

Cependant au fond d'elle elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Les dates de naissance rapprochées de leurs enfants les feront fréquenter Poudlard en même temps. Et même si le Malfoy version moderne ne ressemble de toute évidence pas à l'ancien, elle craint le poids de l'hérédité. La haine transmise par code génétique. Si jamais SON fils fait du mal à SA Rose, elle ne sait pas comment elle serait capable de réagir.

Apparemment le même cheminement à traverser le cerveau de Ron mais a pris une autre route. Qui ne la met pas forcément plus à l'aise.

\- Je te préviens, si ma filleule s'entiche de ce futur Serpentard en puissance je la séquestre dans un couvent !

La mâchoire d'Harry semble sur le point de se décrocher à nouveau, comme si il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'un tel rapprochement. Alors elle décide d'enfoncer le clou et surtout de détourner l'attention portée sur sa fille.

\- Surveillez déjà vos fils respectifs ils sont bien capables de tomber sous le charme de la fille de Zabini ou encore mieux, de celle de Parkinson.

Ces deux amis secouent la tête nerveusement et tandis qu'ils passent la porte de sa chambre elle perçoit des bribes de mots. « _whisky » « complètement folle » « déshéritent ! »_. Tellement prévisibles.

Elle sourit et détourne le regard vers Alexandre, qui a fini par s'endormir dans le fauteuil ses doigts pris en otage dans la menotte de leur fille et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sent complète. Heureuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Les poings serrés et le regard glacé.  
Scorpius fait face à son père, la colère flambant dans ses yeux.  
4 ans et déjà un caractère bien trempé.

 ** _Les chiens ne font pas des chats très cher !_** s'amuse Blaise en observant le père et le fils se faire face.

Pourtant à côté de lui l'instant n'est pas à la rigolade. Et aucun des deux Malefoy ne semble vouloir céder.  
Le plus jeune parce que le désir est trop grand.  
L'aîné parce qu'il est l'aîné tout simplement.  
Parce qu'il a peur aussi. Il aimerait pouvoir mettre son fils dans du coton. Le protéger de tout. De tout le monde. De son passé à lui, des non-dits, de la noirceur du monde et des vols en balais.  
Prendre autant de hauteur si jeune ce n'est absolument raisonnable.

Voilà pourquoi malgré le regard furibond de son fils il ne lâchera rien.

Après tout c'est son rôle de père. Encore que… il n'en est pas très sure. Des fois il se demande si à trop prendre le contre-pied du sien, de père, il ne commet pas d'impair. On l'a élevé dans une idée de performance, d'excellence. Ne jamais avoir peur. Dépasser ses limites. Ne montrer aucune faiblesse.  
C'est tellement inscrit dans son ADN qu'il doit lutter en permanence pour ne pas se comporter ainsi avec les siens. Quitte à trop en faire.  
Alors il essaie de trouver un juste milieu. D'inscrire le mot « compromis » dans son logiciel.

 _ **\- 5 ans. Quand tu auras 5 ans Scorpius je t'emmènerai voler. On t'achètera même un balai si tu veux. Dans un an.**_

L'enfant semble peser le pour et le contre. C'est long un an. Mais il a une date désormais. Même si à son âge la notion de durée n'est pas réellement concrète, il sent que son père fait un effort. Alors il relâche aussi la pression. Et il adoucit ses yeux.

 _\- E_ _ **t à 4 ans on peut manger une glace ?**_

 ** _\- Cet enfant est officiellement un serpentard_** rigole à nouveau Zabini.

Le geste que lui adresse Drago dans son dos est tout sauf poli mais il s'en fiche. C'est fatiguant d'essayer d'être en permanence parfait. Des fois il a besoin de laisser s'exprimer son envie d'envoyer balader le monde entier. Même si ce n'est que 10 secondes en étant grossier avec Blaise.

Scorpius n'a rien vu. Hortense sa filleule si. Elle pousse un cri d'exclamation que son père étouffe.

\- J _ **e vais prendre pomme. C'est le meilleur des parfums.**_ Continue Scorpius bien loin des discussions des plus grands.

\- _**Moi je préfère citron.**_ Réplique une petite voix à côté de lui.

Dans le sourire de la petite fille brille une gourmandise anticipée qui se reflète jusque dans ses yeux. Elle doit avoir le même âge que son fils. Et avant qu'il n'ait réussi à trouver à qui lui fait penser ce visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, une voix le fige sur place. Et même si elle se veut assurée il sent le tremblement.

\- _**-**_ _ **Drago, Blaise. Bonjour.**_

Et tandis qu'il répond à son tour un « Hermione » qu'il tente de rendre amical il se demande comment ils vont pouvoir rendre leur départ rapide et naturel.  
Devant eux les enfants rient, pour une raison qui lui échappe et tandis qu'il croise son regard il se dit qu'au final aller voler aurait été moins dangereux.

* * *

Le rire de sa fille.

Elle pourrait s'y perdre. Généralement ça commence doucement et puis ça crépite et ça pétille. Cet enfant est la joie de vivre incarnée. Avec elle tout semble léger. Des fois quand elle la regarde elle se dit que ça doit être sa récompense. Pour toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services. Pour se faire pardonner son adolescence en vrac et ses cauchemars réels, l'univers lui a donné Rose.

 _ **« Elle ne tient pas debout ta théorie ! C'est moi qui suis censé avoir le plus souffert je te rappelle ! Et pourtant j'ai eu James ! »**_ _._  
Elle adore quand Harry râle. Quand il essaie de se plaindre de sa vie alors qu'elle voit bien qu'il est heureux et plus encore. Mais il faut dire que son ainé a le caractère volcanique de sa mère et le non-respect des règles de son père. Mélange détonnant ! La rentrée à Poudlard n'a fait que confirmer les inquiétudes et si les notes sont bonnes, la probabilité qu'il soit un jour préfet s'éloigne de jour en jour.

Et pourtant… malgré les faux soupirs d'Harry elle sait qu'il aime l'insouciance de son fils et elle le soupçonne même de lui avoir légué sa cape d'invisibilité.  
Rose adore James. Parce qu'il la fait tourner dans ses bras. Parce que lui aussi a un rire contagieux. Parce qu'il raconte toujours des histoires rocambolesques. Quand elle parle de lui, elle le nomme son « grand cousin ». Des fois, Hermione sent encore un léger pincement au cœur quand elle se dit que si entre elle et Ron cela avait fonctionné alors la filiation aurait été réelle. Et puis elle croise le regard d'Alexandre et elle se dit que les choses sont parfaites ainsi.

Parfaites… comme le rire de sa fille qui rebondit sur les murs du chemin de Traverse. Elle a fini plus tôt et promis une glace. La chaleur du soleil et le bleu du ciel rajoutent de la douceur à cet après-midi volé. Alors elle décide de lui prendre la main et de courir avec elle. Comme si elle avait de nouveau 4 ans elle aussi. Elle laisse quand même l'enfant gagner la course jusqu'au marchand de glaces. Parce que c'est aussi ça son rôle de mère. Lui permettre de croire qu'elle est la meilleure. Voir étinceler ses yeux. Les grands yeux clairs de son père, si différents des siens et pourtant dans lesquels elle se retrouve parfois.

 _ **\- Moi je préfère citron !**_ _  
_  
Alors qu'elle s'apprête à répondre qu'elle sait, elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas à elle que s'adresse sa fille. Mais à un petit garçon qui doit avoir son âge. Un enfant aux yeux très clairs et aux cheveux blonds. Sur l'épaule duquel repose une main…  
Elle sent son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine mais contrairement à des années en arrière elle s'empêche de fuir. Elle repousse loin, très loin toutes les images qui tentent de s'imposer à elle. Elle pose sa voix et énonce

\- _**-**_ _ **Drago, Blaise. Bonjour.**_

Les tonalités de celle de Drago ne sont plus aussi assurées que dans son souvenir. Et elle voit toute une flopée d'émotions quand son regard croise le sien.  
Alors elle se raccroche au rire de Rose qui chahute pour ne pas sombrer.


	8. Chapter 8

swangranger : Merci d'être toujours là :)

Scorpius est en we chez ses grands-parents. Maternels cela va de soit. Il refuse qu'il mette les pieds au Manoir. Son père n'a pas survécu aux années Azkaban et pour autant il craint quand même de voir son fils marcher dans les couloirs qui ont abrité… Lord Voldemort.  
Il a encore du mal à prononcer son nom. Alors accepter de s'asseoir à nouveau dans le salon où a coulé tant de sang c'est au-dessus de ses forces.  
Il voit sa mère. Peu certes mais il la voit. Toujours loin de la mansarde qui peuple ses cauchemars.  
Mais là n'est pas le sujet.  
Scorpius est en we chez ses grands-parents. Maternels donc.  
Sarah passe la journée avec des amis.  
Il est seul. Dans son canapé. Et il laisse divaguer son esprit. Calmement. Même s'il en a longtemps douté, les années ont fait leur travail et il a trouvé une certaine forme de sérénité qui lui permet un après-midi au calme sans ressasser des idées noires.  
Partielle tout de même la sérénité si on en juge au bond qu'il fait quand il voit débarquer Blaise dans son salon. Le teint défait. Le regard flou.  
Il imagine de suite le pire. Scorpius, Sarah, Hortense... Il sent l'air lui manquer et il se demande comment il arrive à prononcer cette phrase :

\- Explique. Vite.

\- C'est Hortense.

Il l'imagine déjà à Sainte Mangouste au mieux… Sa filleule. La première personne à qui, il a réussi à sourire. Il fait asseoir le père. Lance un « accio whisky » histoire de calmer le tremblement de ses mains en assurant une prise sur sa baguette… Et il s'empêche de hurler pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se passe. Après tout… il n'est « que » son parrain.

Blaise a mis sa tête dans ses mains. Et quand il daigne s'exprimer son ton est atone…

\- Elle est amoureuse.

Il hésite entre l'assommer. Ou éclater de rire. Ou les deux. Bordel qu'il a eu peur… amoureuse. On en meut pas d'être amoureux. Ou du moins rarement. On survit à un cœur brisé. Et il pourra toujours briser les bras de celui qui la fera souffrir.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Zabini vide son verre d'une traite et le fusille du regard

\- Potter. James Potter deuxième du nom.

Il s'étrangle. Recrache la gorgée qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Tousse dans une attitude absolument pas digne. Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il se retrouve sur le banc des accusés.

\- C'est de ta faute ça ! Tu m'as porté la poisse. A la naissance de Scorpius. Tu m'as dit que ma fille allait faire ses armes avec les enfants Potter. Bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça…

Il aurait bien deux trois idées sur le sujet mais il n'a pas le temps de les formuler que la sentence tombe

\- Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire que ce n'est pas grave. Elle a 16 ans. Elle est folle amoureuse. Apparemment lui aussi. A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer quand elle apprendra que leur histoire est impossible ? parce que son père était du mauvais côté de la barrière au même âge ? Que son parrain a tenté de tuer le père de son âme sœur

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté de tuer Potter je te signale.

Il essaie de minimiser mais ça le mine bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Il n'a jamais rien dissimulé. Ni à son fils, ni à sa filleule. De là à dire qu'il a clairement explicité son rôle il y a une marge… Et il sait que face à la vérité il ne fera jamais le poids… Qu'un jour son fils partagera le quotidien de Rose-peut-importe-son-vrai-nom- Granger. Et qu'il devra affronter les erreurs de son père.

Quand Sarah rentrera quelques heures plus tard elle trouvera Blaise endormi sur le canapé, ivre. Et Drago dans un état quasi similaire. Répétant en boucle qu'il est sincèrement désolé. De tout. Pour tout…

* * *

Rose est à l'étage. En train de jouer. Ou de lire plus vraisemblablement.  
Sébastien est dans la cuisine.  
Quant à elle, elle se laisse aller à la douceur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle aime son jardin. C'est son endroit préféré de la maison. Son petit coin à elle. Elle, l'ancienne, locataire à plein temps de la bibliothèque a désormais besoin d'air pur.

Harry la taquine souvent en lui disant que c'est leur année à camper qui l'a rendu comme ça. Même si elle nie de toutes ses forces, elle sait que quelque part il a raison. Elle se sent toujours plus en sécurité à l'extérieur. Et même si au cours des années elle a calmé les battements de son cœur, et cessé de trembler pour tout et pour rien, elle a quand même ce besoin viscéral de maîtriser les espaces.

Quand elle entre dans une pièce, elle cherche toujours les issues de secours. Elle vérifie toujours discrètement si elle peut transplaner, jauge la force des personnes sur place et ses chances en cas de bataille. Elle a beau savoir que c'est ridicule c'est désormais un réflexe. Qui lui assure une certaine forme de sérénité.

"Relative" la sérénité si on en juge par le hurlement qu'elle pousse en voyant Harry transplaner juste devant elle.  
Il a le teint blafard et les cernes sous les yeux de celui qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle se refuse à imaginer le pire. D'un geste de la main elle renvoie Sébastien qui a accouru en l'entendant. Elle prend la main d'Harry et l'assoit sur la balancelle du jardin. Et elle attend. Qu'il parle en serrant de toutes ses forces sa tasse dans les mains. A peine si elle ose un

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un whisky pure feu si tu as.

Rien que cette phrase ne lui laisse rien présager de bon. Il ne boit jamais. Surtout pas en journée. Mais elle se tait et sans le moindre bruit fait apparaître verre et bouteille devant lui. Elle ne dit plus le moindre mot et elle ne sait pas si c'est pour le laisser aller à son rythme ou parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Et soudain le silence se brise et elle se retient de le gifler pour la peur qu'il vient de lui faire

\- James est amoureux.

Il remplit son verre de nouveau et elle a envie de lui expliquer que c'est normal à 16 ans ! Et absolument pas dramatique. Du moins pas au point de vider un 25 ans d'âge en pleine journée.

\- D'Hortense Zabini.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Louche à son tour vers l'alcool ambré. Et se contente d'un

\- Oh

Dénué de classe et d'éloquence. Les mots lui manquent. Pourtant elle cherche le discours rassurant. Espère qu'il ne se souviendra pas qu'elle en avait ri à la naissance de Rose de cette hypothétique situation.  
En réalité elle comprend ce qui l'angoisse… la simple idée que cela fonctionne. Qu'ils soient amenés à devoir se fréquenter en tant que parents du « jeune couple ».

Il y a un fossé immense entre se tolérer. Se croiser sur le chemin de traverse et se saluer et celui d'accepter que son enfant puisse être amené à fréquenter des gens qui furent des ennemis. Un fossé qu'il ne sont pas encore prêts, qu'ils ne seront peut être même jamais prêts, à franchir.

Et cela la ramène toujours au même point.

Rose entrera à Poudlard dans un an. En même temps que Scorpius Malefoy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Mille et une**

 **Mille et deux excuses pour le délai !**

 **Il a hésité à venir.**

Clairement. Seule l'idée de prolonger un peu sa présence auprès de son fils a su vaincre ses hésitations. Se retrouver sur ce quai fait remonter bien trop de souvenirs à son goût. Et bizarrement les bons s'obstinent à faire de la résistance. Pourtant il est certain que si, il se concentre, il arrivera à se rappeler de ses éclats de rire qu'il a partagé avec Blaise. De quelques blagues qu'il a faites avec Goyle. Ou encore de discussions avec Pansy. Le problème c'est qu'il a toujours ce sentiment que ce n'était jamais gratuit. Qu'aucun de ses actes n'étaient innocents. Qu'ils avaient tous pour objectif de blesser, d'humilier. De faire prévaloir sa suprématie Malfoyenne.  
A côté de lui Scorpius ne semble pas rassuré et il ne sait pas quoi lui dire pour enlever l'anxiété qui l'étreint. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'il se dit que si, il était resté fidèle aux principes de son père tout serait plus simple. Il se tiendrait là, la tête haute et peu importe le regard des autres il ne flancherait pas. Là, il doit puiser dans une énergie qu'il n'a pas, pour faire fi des chuchotements qui bruissent sur son passage.

\- Salut champion !

Hortense vient de surgir avec cet enthousiasme qui est un peu sa marque de fabrique et elle parvient à faire avec son fils ce qu'elle a réussi avec lui des années auparavant. Le faire sourire. Cette môme a un don et il bénit Merlin de savoir qu'elle va veiller sur son fils, au moins pendant un an. Le temps qu'il prenne ses marques, le temps qu'il se fasse des amis.

\- - Tout va bien se passer.

La voix de Blaise fait écho à la main de Sarah qui serre la sienne. Et il aimerait tellement les croire. Et soudain le visage de sa filleule s'illumine tandis que celui de son ami se ferme. Et il la regarde s'élancer dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui le projette des années en arrière. Potter a gravé sa génétique dans chaque trait de son fils. Du sourire, à la posture en passant par les cheveux en bataille. Cet enfant, qui vu comme il enlace son amoureuse, n'en est vraisemblablement plus un, est la copie conforme de son père et il ne sait pas quelle attitude adoptée quand, il se dirige vers lui, la main tendue.

\- - Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, je suis James Potter.

Il voudrait lui dire qu'il avait deviné et que pour leur bien être à tous il devrait éviter de se montrer aussi cordial avec lui, mais il est à court de pensées logiques. Alors il bafouille un

\- - Enchanté.

Et avant qu'il ne trouve autre chose à ajouter il entend l'aîné de son ancien ennemi, s'adresser à son fils :

\- - Et toi tu es Scorpius c'est ça ? Hortense m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu vas voir, Poudlard est encore mieux que tout ce que l'on a pu te raconter. Tu as une idée de ta future maison ?

Scorpius pâlit. C'est certainement la source la plus grande de son stress. Alors il murmure d'une petite voix, espérant clore cette conversation

\- - Aucune.

Mais l'autre ne semble pas décidé à se taire. _Aussi borné que son père_ , susurre l'ancien Drago dans sa tête.

\- - Chouette. Comme ça tu laisseras le choixpeau décider. Et puis franchement, je serai bien tenté de te dire que les Griffondors sont les meilleurs mais ma serpentarde de petite amie risque de mal le prendre. Niveau Poufsouffle, j'ai deux cousins là bas. Et même combat chez les Serdaigle. Surtout que je suis prêt à parier que Rose, la petite brune là-bas, y sera repartie ce qui montra le nombre à 3. Bref dans tous les cas, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Et tu verras chaque maison à clairement ses avantages.

Le discours le rendrai muet si tenté qu'il ai été loquace depuis le début de la journée. A quel moment, l'intégration de son fils c'est trouvé lié à la présence des Potter-Weasley ? Pourtant le regard de son fils vers lui le pousse à acquiescer.

\- - _Tu vois. C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit. Peu importe ta maison Scorp', tu y seras bien car elle te correspondra._

\- - _Enfin évite quand même Griffondor_ ajoute Blaise avec un sourire sarcastique qui enlève quelques couleurs au visage de James.

\- - _Papa !_ S'insurge Hortense. _Tu avais dit que tu serai gentil._

\- - _Mais je suis gentil Hortense. La preuve, je n'ai pas encore menacé ton petit ami, de lui couper la main s'il ne l'enlève pas immédiatement de la tienne._

\- - _Avise-toi de toucher à mon fils Zabini et je t'émascule d'un coup de baguette bien placé._

\- - _Maman !_ grommelle James.

Drago tourne son regard vers la nouvelle arrivée. Il a toujours admiré autant que méprisé la fougue de la dernière du clan Weasley. Aujourd'hui sa répartie l'amuse. Parce qu'il faut un certain courage pour affronter Blaise, surtout quand celui-ci est en mode « père protecteur ». Mais de toute évidence, cela ne semble pas impressionner la femme de Potter. Pour autant, elle s'adoucit sous l'invective de son fils et c'est avec un sourire doux qu'elle s'adresse à sa filleule

\- - _Bonjour Hortense. Tu vas bien ? James m'a dit que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ? Félicitations._

\- - _Merci madame._

De mémoire, il n'a jamais entendu ses inflexions timides dans la bouche d'Hortense et il serait presque tenter de se moquer, si le regard de Sarah ne s'était pas posé sur lui avec fermeté le dissuadant d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

\- - _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne laisse pas mon fils te détourner de ton objectif ! La victoire est ce qui compte le plus._

\- _-_ _Maman ! Elle joue contre nous !_

\- - _Contre nous ? Tu ne joues pas au Quidditch mon cœur. Maintenant si tu veux bien venir avec moi, j'ai été envoyée en émissaire pour te ramener. Le train ne va pas tarder à démarrer et il est hors de question que tu échappes aux embrassades déchirantes de chaque rentrée… Hortense je te souhaite une belle année. Blaise, Drago, madame Malefoy, une belle journée à vous._

Et d'un pas léger elle s'éloigne en emmenant son fils dans sillage. Drago ne peut ignorer le regard admiratif d'Hortense sur elle.

\- _-_ _Je crois que je viens de trouver mon idole._

La voix de Sarah part dans un rire auquel il ne peut que répondre. Et encore une fois il se demande à quoi aurait ressemblé ses amitiés sans la tonne de préjugés qu'il portait en étendard à l'époque. Mais ses pensées sont vite interrompues par le sifflement du train qui s'apprête à partir. Alors il se penche une dernière fois vers son fils.

\- - _Sois toi Scorp' et tout ira pour le mieux. Avec maman nous sommes fiers de toi._

Et même si depuis leur arrivée il s'est exhorté à ne pas regarder dans sa direction, son regard croise celui de Granger qui enlace sa fille pour la dernière fois avant de longs mois. Et malgré lui, il lui adresse un léger sourire.

….

 **Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé sa place ce matin.**

Pourtant en règle générale c'est exactement le genre de situation qu'elle fuit. Parce qu'elle sait que les regards vont être tournés vers eux. Vers elle. Et qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à s'habituer à cette notoriété qu'elle juge presque indécente. Aucun d'eux n'a souhaité cela. A choisir elle aurait préféré rester dans l'ombre, ne pas avoir à chercher les horcruxes… alors à chaque fois qu'on la félicite elle a envie de fuir. Mais aujourd'hui peu importe. Elle est là pour Rose. Pour la rentrée de Rose. Pour la rentrée de Rose à Poudlard. Elle en aurait pleuré quand le hibou a déposé la lettre. Pas qu'elle ai douté vu les prédispositions de Rose à faire de la magie, mais parce que cela a fait remonter tout un tas de souvenirs heureux. Même si les débuts ont été houleux, même si après tout a dérapé, ses années Poudlard figurent parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs. Principalement parce qu'ils sont liés à Harry et Ron. Ses meilleurs amis. Ses premiers amis. Ceux qui ont transformé Hermione Granger la solitaire en membre intégrant un groupe. Et quel groupe.  
Sa fille a côté d'elle est sereine. Presque trop. Rien ne semble jamais entacher sa bonne humeur. Ce trait de caractère déjà significatif quand elle était petite c'est renforcé avec l'âge. Rose aime la vie. Les gens. Les livres. Rose aime tout simplement et avec un naturel qui facilite tout. Et puis surtout elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Que peu importe sa maison il y aura forcément un Weasley ou un Potter avec elle. Et ça suffit à les rassurer, toutes les deux.

Pourtant en voyant la petite Zabini sauter dans les bras de James, elle sent son ventre se nouer. Parce qu'à côté il y a Malefoy, mais surtout il y a son fils.

\- _-_ _Il parait qu'il est mignon comme tout cet enfant, tu sais ?_

Elle essaie de prendre un visage neutre. Comme si elle ignorait à qui Harry faisait référence.

\- _-_ _Tu peux préciser ? Cette gare est remplie d'enfants._

 _-_ _-_ _Tu es une piètre menteuse Hermione Granger._

Elle est presque tentée de lui tirer la langue, mais la présence de sa fille l'en dissuade. Alors elle lève les yeux au ciel, par mécanisme.

\- - _Et on peut savoir d'où tu tiens tes sources ? Tu as fait une enquête sur eux ?_

Et soudain l'idée lui parait plausible, et elle fusille son ami de toujours de ses grands yeux sombres

\- _-_ _Harry Potter ! Tout auror que tu es tu n'as pas le droit de_

\- - _Eh ! Calme, calme, la justicière. Je n'ai pas fait d'enquête sur la famille Malfoy. Je le tiens de James. Qui le tient d'Hortense._

\- - _Et explique-moi pourquoi nous devrions accorder du crédit à cette demoiselle, qui aussi gentille qu'elle paraisse, est tout de même une Zabini._ Rétorque Ron, qui grince toujours des dents quand on évoque l'idylle qui perdure entre son neveu et la jeune fille.

\- - _Parce que James lui fait confiance ?_

 _-_ _-_ _James est amoureux mon vieux… il est pas du tout objectif._

Et soudain elle réalise que les joues de Harry ont viré au rouge, et que sa dernière phrase a été balbutiante. Et Ginny a ses côtés semble avoir fait le même constat qu'elle. Et sa voix se fait menaçante.

\- _-_ _Harry ? ne me dis pas que tu as fait une enquête sur Hortense et sa famille ? Parce que tu as conscience que c'est 1) interdit, 2) un manque de respect envers ton fils._

 _-_ _-_ _Je ne te le dis pas alors…_

 _-_ _-_ _HARRY !_

Elles ont crié en même temps et Harry a la bonne idée de paraître confus, tandis que Ron rigole en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- _-_ _Officiellement je suis de tout cœur avec ma sœur et Hermione. Mais en vrai, mon pote je te soutiens à 100%_

L'arrivée de Georges et Angelina détourne l'attention et Ginny en profite pour aller récupérer son fils et surtout, la soupçonne-t-elle, pour marquer son soutien à Hortense. Hermione sait qu'elle apprécie la jeune fille parce qu'elle se reconnait en elle. Dans ce tempérament tout feu, tout flamme. Et que la nomination de l'amoureuse de son fils au poste de Capitaine, certes de l'équipe de Serpentard, est un plus non négligeable.

Quand le sifflement du train retentit, elle cherche Rose des yeux et l'enlève des bras de James qui la tient contre lui, prêt à la protéger contre la terre entière et elle se persuade que tout se passera bien.

Elle se perd dans une dernière étreinte, retenant ses larmes qui menacent de couler. Trois mois avant les vacances de Noel… une éternité. Et tandis qu'elle relève la tête elle croise le regard de Drago qui s'accroche au sien quelques secondes à peine. Assez cependant pour qu'il lui accorde un sourire infime, qu'elle lui rend, maladroitement.


End file.
